The Hunted
by thelastspark
Summary: A death stirs old rivalries and breaks the chains between good and evil, Wesker isn't the only one to look out for anymore. A new threat is on the horizon, and more deadly then ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Persian had never seen a look like his as he laid his head back onto the seat, a low sigh escaping. He was built like steel, the smooth contours and lines that etched his muscles were almost mesmerising to her. His jaw was wide and stubbled, his loose buttoned shirt and denim jeans were not his usual attire, she knew. It wasn't like she hadn't seen buff guys before, trust me she had, but this time it was different. The veins branched and wove between the protruding muscles in his arms, his jaw chutting as his teeth were almost permanently clenched, and his fists equally so.

The train jolted then kept at a steady speed, humming peacefully over the tracks heading towards its destination, to Seattle. Persian glanced out the window and could see the winking lights in the distance, drawing her into the city. A city she had never known and would have never wished to know until quite recently. Until the infection will hit.

The soft, subtle movement of the woman was probably what gave the passengers a false sense of security. They couldn't have predicted what happened that day.

Like the wait before the lightning, the air was still as Persian pulled out her gun. Their time had slowed, but not his. His eyes flashed and his stance changed, he flung himself into the opening, his brain and body seemingly disconnected from his earlier tiredness, and reached for his gun with the jolting feeling of emptiness – his gun was left in the attic months ago. What's that saying again? You can take the man out of the apocalypse, but not the apocalypse out of the man? Light on his feet he surged forwards, without knowledge on what to do. This forced Persian to take a couple steps back to hoister the gun up to his head, a slight smile played on her lips and her grey eyes glinted.

The lightning strike, she pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahh _Ada breathed in, _I'm definitely home._

The old crickety farmhouse was set upon long rolling hills far from the main cities of China. It was almost invisible as it curved into the side of the mountain, only coming into sight once you headed up past the gate. The house itself was also pretty aged, with the original white paint that lined the foundation now faded to an unpleasant colour grey, with the peeling bits showing the underneath layers. The windows were dusty and dirty and looked plain neglected. A fence pole was snapped where a sheep had attempted to escape, somehow managing to break it but survive itself. And finally, that smell, or _scent _as Ada had to put it, was always there, the sweet mix of hay with the foul smell of everything else. Still, for Ada this was home.

A fleeting sight of the shrinking grey haired lady reminded her of why she returned.

She grinned "Ma ma!"

She ran over to her, and the young and old embraced.

"Yo hair is so short! Why you cut it?" the older lady, Ling, gestured to her head and frowned. Ada just had to laugh, they hadn't seen eachother in 10 years and this is the first thing she says to her?

"And this!" Ling grabbed her wrist and pointed to her tattoo, the chinese symbol for Dragon "Yo wrecking yo body girl!"

Ada released a ripple of laughter "But Ma ma, it reminds me of my roots, does it not?"

Ling wrinkled her nose in response, and not to the smell, she was too used to that.

Ada looked down at her and smiled, _there is no pleasing her. _"It's good to see you, Ma-ma"

"Come in, eat" Ling plodded towards the home "Yo far too skinny, I thought all yo Americans were fat?"

After possibly 5 courses including food that Ada thought looked like a mix between seaweed and blitzed mud, Ling began clearing the plates away. Knowing it was tradition, Ada began boiling water over the old stove and fumbled around the cupboards for the herbal tea. After it brewed, Ling and Ada sat cross-legged on the cushions set in the living room. For Ling, this was time for peace and thought, but for Ada it was time to talk.

"Ma-m-"

"Shh"

"No Ma-ma let me talk, I know it's strange that I've come here after all this time, and I can't explain why, but just trust me, okay?" Her eyes flicked down to her "You can't tell anyone that I am here with you. If anyone asks you have a visitor, a guest, an old acquitance who has crippling shyness and just needs time alone." Ada looked at her to make sure she understood.

"Oh Ada" Ling's hand reached out to caress her cheek, her brown eyes meeting her's "I don want to know, but I won tell, for you"

Ada's hand reached up and met hers, "Thank you" she sighed "Thank you, Ma-ma"

The room had no curtains, so morning light woke Ada up. For a heart lurching moment she had forgotten where she was, she gasped and her eyes roamed the room, her hand over her chest. No. No it was okay, she was safe here. She swallowed and swung her legs out the bed, her heart rate returning to normal. "It's okay" she consolled herself "they don't know I'm here"

She pulled on dark jeans with a red sweater, feeling the soft feel of the cotton, and once she fastened her black boots she went outside. Ling was already up and out, cleaning out the chicken hut and throwing down bits of slightly rotton poultry in the feed. As Ada emerged out the back room she couldn't help but laugh again "I thought I was a monster" she stood by Ling's side "But isn't that forced cannibilism?"

Ling was lighthearted "Haha, yes okay Ada" she waggled her finger in Ada's direction "But when you have nohing left everyone turn to this" she waved her hand around gesturing to the feed "to thi shit".

She nodded, then suddenly Ada's bluetooth headset buzzed in the back of her pocket. It was a great device, mobile, 4G and an incredible processing speed and quality, that it even worked in the highlands of China. "One minute Ma-ma" she walked away and answered it.

"Ada." A rough deep voice said. She could feel her skin crawl.

"What now, Simmons" Not a question, a pissed off demand.

"Ahaha, poor rural life suiting you well? Listen to me this time okay? A good friend of your playmate has suffered..an unfortunate turn of events" She could taste spite in his voice.

_My playmate, _she thought calmly, _well played_.

"Who, Simmons?"

"Chris Redfield."

_Woah, the beefy guy _"Oh, what a shame" distate leaked into her voice "Perhaps now we can move in on their devision - the BSAA? Surely they'll miss that piece of meat?

"I'm more interested in his killer. Calls herself Persian, and seems to work independently like you did." He paused and Ada could almost feel his eyes on her "I want her, get her to me. She's better than you ever were"

He'd gone, as quick as he'd appeared. "Arghh!" She threw the headset into the mud "Fuck you Simmons." She was pissed, no sooner has she got here does she need to go again. Shit, and what about Ling? She glanced back and saw her bending gingerly to stroke a chicken, the wrinkles creasing around her smile. Ada had barely ever got time to get to know her Grandmother, and now she had to leave, for good this time.

It was mid afternoon, and Ling realised Ada hadn't returned since she'd cleaned out the hens, assuming she'd gone for a walk, she waited. And she waited. No sign, she felt anxious, surely something must have happened? She began to search, everywhere, even down at the other farms. But there was nothing. No trace. Ada had gone as quickly as she'd come.

Claire clutched on the wall, her heart pounding and hot tears pouring down her face, her throat felt raw from screaming and her chest physically hurt from the heartbreak. Why? Why Chris? "Ahh!" another sob reeled from her and she fell down, her palms slamming on the hard tiled floor. Chris was reckless yes, he rode motorbikes and smoked and drank and didn't give a fuck whether someone tried to shoot him or not, but he was still smart, he wouldn't do something to leave her feeling like this.

She felt a presence approach her, looking up, she realised it was Leon. Leon, the old friend who helped her survive Raccoon City and the Harvard incident, the one with the icy presence but warm heart. How long had he been there?

"I'm sorry" He croaked, had he been crying too? No, he didn't know Chris, can't have "Claire, I'm so sorry" His hand reached across into the open, Claire looked at it, puzzled.

"How-" She sniffed and tried to clear her throat, but her voice still sounded raspy "How long have you been here?"

His icy eyes looked into hers and his brow furrowed "I, uh, I've been here for a couple hours I guess, why?"

Then it came, the memory. Of course, he had come to tell her, a flashback reminded her of the pain that seared through her when Leon had told her the dreaded words. She released another sob, and curled up on the floor. Strangely, in a momentary thought, she'd realised she hadn't taken his hand, and wished more than anything that she had.

"Here" his torso twisted as he reached round and picked up a mug of coffee, as he placed it in her hands he kissed her forehead gently "have this"

She sat up slowly and cradled the mug in her hands, feeling the warmth through the porcelain and smell of the coffee beans that began to stir her. She looked into the distance, past Leon, "Who did it."

"A woman" Leon didn't falter "I don't know her name, I asked Hunnigan who has been trying to get data on her, but no luck so far" he looked away and then returned the gaze "But we'll find her, and when we do she'll fucking get what's coming to her"

Claire nodded automatically "And there's...something else..." he said gruffly "Terrasave have given you circumstancial sabbatical, they've said to take some time to take it all, uh, in" Claire gave him a look "Sorry, the mail said urgent"

"That means we have some time?" Her croaky voice asked, and he nodded in reply "Then lets go, lets get this bitch."


End file.
